


Decadence

by marysiak



Category: The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M, None - Freeform, References to Drugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 18:29:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4447064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marysiak/pseuds/marysiak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble featuring erotic drug use and DM, BB and OB.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Decadence

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Shirasade: this story was originally archived at the Monaboyd.net Archive, which was closed in September 2014 due to software issues and a lack of new submissions for several years . To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in October 2014.

   
[Decadence](http://monaboyd.net/archive/viewstory.php?sid=39) by [Marysia](http://monaboyd.net/archive/viewuser.php?uid=10)

   
Summary: Drabble featuring erotic drug use and DM, BB and OB.  
Categories: [Lotrips](http://monaboyd.net/archive/browse.php?type=categories&catid=20) Characters:   
Chapters:  1 Completed: Yes  
Word count: 539 Read: 713  
Published: 02 Dec 2003 Updated: 02 Dec 2003

Title: Decadence  
Author: Marysia  
Rating: R  
Pairing: DomOrliBilleh  
Summary: I ripped this idea off of blythely and expanded upon it. I in no way condone drug use among those not old enough to legally vote, I am in no way implying that any of the LotR actors take drugs but if they do I really hope they do it like this cause it's hawt. Yeah, baby, yeah.  
Disclaimer: Only in my wildest dreams, babes.

It was the most decadent thing he had ever seen, something he could never have thought up in his wildest dreams and now that he was looking at it he wanted it more than anything else.

The sheets were black and soaked up the light so that you could only catch the odd edge of a rumple.

The powder was white and still rubbly, stray specks drifting.

The olive skin in between the two offset them so perfectly it hurt.

Orli's eyes glittered black as he opened them and looked over his shoulder at Dom. "It still needs cut," he said, as if it were the most normal thing in the world. "Be careful." An easy smile as Dom picked up the razor blade from the bedside table with hands that only shook a very tiny bit.

He could taste it already before he'd even got close enough for any stray dust motes of it to reach him. Stinging in his nose, cold and dripping down the back of his throat, bitter beautiful poison on the back of his tongue, grit against his gums when he rubbed the last of it off his wet finger.

He gathered the precious powder over the smooth cool skin of Orli's back with the flat of the blade.

"Jesus, Orli. Tell me if I..."

"You won't hurt me."

And he doesn't - the blade is just dull enough, Orli's skin just resilient enough, to chop out every imperfection and shape three parallel lines following the scar on his back. Dom traces the scar with the razor on the way back down.

"I don't need three lines," he says breathlessly. "It's too much, you'd have to scrape me off the ceiling."

"I'll take what you don't want," Billy answers from the door. Dom had forgotten he was even there, that it had been him that had fetched Dom away from the party because Orli wanted him for something. Snowblinded by the vision that had greeted him in the dim bedroom light.

Dom glances over at him, he looks like he's had some already, grinning in the doorway with eyes sparkling. "Yeah, okay," he mutters in agreement. "Yeah, that's good." He wonders if Billy will stay after the coke is gone or sparkle back out to the others.

As he bends to Orli's skin, one hand curving round his hip, knee in between his bare thighs, he hopes Billy will stay. Slow breath out. Pause to close the gap. One hand to his nose. Fast rush in carrying with it the dizzy stabbing high. He wants to taste the drip on Billy's tongue as well as his own.

\- The End -

 

  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at <http://monaboyd.net/archive/viewstory.php?sid=39>


End file.
